Ahora o nunca (Reto 2013 HhT)
by nadiaMonster
Summary: Hay cosas que no se le cuentan a tu mejor amigo, y sin duda una de ellas es contarle que lo estuviste engañando con su ex prometida, justo cuando Harry pensaba que las cosas no se podían complicar más, llega Hermione y le da una noticia que cambia la perspectiva de las cosas, porque es tiempo de decidir, ambos tienen que hacerlo, porque es ahora o nunca.


**Se preguntaran que hago aquí teniendo pendiente la actualización de cierto fic, bueno, ando aquí porque este one es parte del ****"Reto Harmony hasta a la tumba 2013" **

******Son 4843 palabras, incluyendo el título y la palabra fin xD al principio creí que no iba a escribir tanto pero una vez que empece no pude terminar, así que bueno eso es todo, espero que la historia sea de su agrado.**

******Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K, si fueran míos la historia no hubiera terminado como todos sabemos hoy en día.**

* * *

**Ahora o nunca.**

Era ahora o nunca, y ojala fuera nunca, pero tenías que ver el resultado ahora, si no lo hacías sabías jamás lo ibas a poder hacer, diste un rápido vistazo y entonces tus piernas temblaron con tal intensidad que te viste obligada a respirar profundamente mientras buscabas apoyo en la pared más cercana. Tragaste saliva mientras, sin poder evitarlo, caías al suelo helado, tus piernas simplemente no pudieron soportar más tu peso; no es que ese detalle te importara justo ahora.

Una vez en el suelo para tu sorpresa te diste cuenta que no sólo tus piernas temblaban, también tus manos, incluso tus labios.

Trataste de controlarte, le ordenaste a aquella parte de tu cabeza que siempre mantenía la calma que tomara el control de la situación; unos minutos fueron suficientes para darte cuenta que eso no iba a pasar ahora.

Con tus temblorosas manos tomaste aquel objeto que justo ahora te daba tanto miedo. Cerraste los ojos, sólo para abrirlos y ver aquel objeto una vez más. No cambiaba, el maldito resultado no cambiaba.

Y fue ahí, al ver aquella verdad ante tus ojos que sentiste autentico terror.

No estabas lista. No lo estaban. No aún. No ahora. No en su situación.

Te sentías estúpida e infantil pero no lo podías evitar, las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar y entonces te sentiste más que patética, ahí estabas tú, la gran Hermione Granger llorando en posición fetal en un baño público del centro de Londres, todo porque aquella maldita prueba había dado positivo.

Tomaste aquel objeto entre tus manos y lo apretaste con fuerza, un rayo de esperanza apareció en tu interior al pensar que tal vez, sólo tal vez aquella cosa se había equivocado, después de todo, era una prueba muggle. Pero, no habías ni terminado de formular aquella posibilidad cuando tu sentido común destrozo aquel rayo de esperanza; no se equivocaba, después de todo ya tenías los síntomas, era por esos síntomas que habías ido a parar a aquel baño con esa prueba muggle de embarazo, y la maldita prueba había dado positivo.

Un sollozo escapo sin que pudieras hacer nada por evitarlo.

No es que fueras una amargada, no es que no quisieras ser madre, lo querías, por supuesto que lo querías, pero no ahora, no a tus veintitrés años, y sobre todo, no con _él._ No querías, porque las cosas no habían salido como tú lo hubieras deseado y ahora estaban destinados a una vida de clandestinidad.

Sentiste un jalón en las entrañas, era como si tu pequeño bebé protestara por tu pensamiento negativo hacia su padre. Porque, era su padre, al pequeño no le importaba que aquél no fuera el momento perfecto para nacer, a él no le importaba ni tu edad, ni las circunstancias adversas en la que tú y su _padre_, se encontraban. A él no le importaba esa clandestina relación en la que estaban envueltos y por la cual él ahora llegaría al mundo.

Al recordar tu realidad no pudiste evitar un gemido de frustración que escapó de tus labios. Estaban perdidos.

Fue en ese momento que alguien toco la puerta. Te pusiste rápidamente de pie y cómo pudiste limpiaste tus lágrimas, al abrir la puerta te encontraste con una regordeta señora que te veía con evidente preocupación.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, cariño?

Ver aquel rostro amable fue mucho para ti, sentiste de nuevo las lágrimas querer escapar pero las reprimiste, la mujer te vio con una ceja enarcada pero entonces se percató del objeto que traías en la mano. Al verlo fue como si su mundo se iluminara, te vio con ternura y te dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

— Supongo que dio positivo, felicidades cariño, y no te preocupes, esas lágrimas no es otra cosa que las hormonas actuando.

Trataste de sonreír, sólo trataste, porque en tu rostro no se dibujó ni una sonrisa. Abandonaste aquel baño con el pensamiento de que ojala aquellas palabras fueran verdad pero tú sabías que no, tus lágrimas eran más que hormonas atacando.

—**oooooOOOOOooooo—**

Era ahora o nunca, y ojala fuera nunca pero tenías que hablar o algo en tu interior iba a estallar. Respiraste profundamente mientras tratabas de buscar el valor perdido. Casi lo lograste, casi hablaste pero por supuesto que no pudiste, ya que en ese momento tu querido amigo Ron, comenzó a hablar como loco, y aquellas palabras que salían de sus labios sólo sirvieron para que tú, apretaras los puños con fuerza y te aguantaras las ganas de golpearlo que te habían invadido de la nada.

No podías comprender, no podías entender la razón por la cual él hablaba de esa manera de _ella._

Bueno, la verdad era que si lo sabías, después de todo no hace más de un mes que Hermione había terminado su compromiso con el pelirrojo, Hermione, aquella amiga tuya que tenías un poco más de ocho meses viendo a escondidas. Pero aun así no soportabas que Ron se expresara de esa manera de Hermione, de tu Hermione.

Porque era tuya, ella te pertenecía, fue por ti que la castaña decidió terminar aquel compromiso, porque se habían enamorado y Hermione era demasiado buena como para seguir engañando a Ron, lo habían hecho por ocho meses, era verdad, pero eso era diferente a engañarlo por toda la vida, así que la castaña había tomado las riendas del asunto y había terminado con el pelirrojo sin dar explicaciones, aunque por lo que decía tu amigo, él tenía sus sospechas.

— Me engaño, la maldita me puso el cuerno, estoy seguro Harry, y cuando sepa quién es el maldito con el que se estuvo revolcando yo…

— ¡Cállate!

No pudiste evitarlo, que insultaran a Hermione te enojaba tanto que poco falto para maldijeras al pelirrojo, aun cuando él tuviera razón. Hermione lo había engañado, y lo había engañado contigo, pero eso por supuesto, eso no lo podía saber tu amigo.

— ¿Perdón?

Ron Weasley te vio con una ceja enarcada y evidentemente molesto, sabías que él esperaba que te unieras a sus insultos hacia la castaña, pero no podías, ya que para empezar ella era tu amiga y por otro… tú eras ese maldito del que hablaba Ron y la razón por el cual ahora el pelirrojo sentía un desprecio hacia la castaña.

— Es mi amiga y no voy a dejar que la insultes así.

— No la defiendas, sabes que se lo merece, ella me engaño… ella, ella…

Pero no pudiste escuchar que más pensaba el pelirrojo de la castaña, ya que en ese momento la puerta de tu oficina se abrió y por ella entro Hermione, la castaña al ver la compañía que tenías se limitó a dar media vuelta e irse de ahí. Desde el momento que habían roto su compromiso esos dos no podían estar en la misma habitación sin gritarse. Sin que te importaran las protestas de Ron, te apresuraste a seguir a Hermione, ya que algo iba mal. Lo supiste al ver su rostro.

— Hermione, espera.

Tu _amiga _no se detuvo al escuchar tu llamado, simplemente se limitó a caminar más rápido y a huir de tu compañía, prácticamente tuviste que correr para alcanzarla, para cuando lo hiciste la tomaste del brazo con fuerza y la obligaste a verte a la cara. Hermione, trato de zafarse de tu agarre sin resultados.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien?

— Estoy bien Potter, muchas gracias, no quería interrumpir tu día de campo con Weasley, regresa con él, seguro te necesita.

Sus palabras te tomaron tan de sorpresa que no pudiste evitar soltarla y ella aprovecho para huir de tu lado. ¿Era una broma? Sabías que a Hermione jamás le molesto que siguieras teniendo una relación de amistad con Ron, después de todo no había motivo "aparente" para romper ese lazo de amistad, así que no entendías la reacción de la castaña al verlos hablar.

Reaccionaste justo a tiempo, apenas tuviste tiempo de entrar en la oficina de Hermione justo antes de que ella azotara la puerta. Que estuvieras ahí ella no lo esperaba, te lo dijo su cara de sorpresa.

— Te dije que te largaras Harry. ¡Vete!

Una vez más fue tu turno para sorprenderte ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? No comprendías su actitud, hace unos días cuando se habían visto todo estaba bien entre ustedes, tal vez esa infección de estómago que tenía la ponía de mal humor.

— No me voy a ningún lado hasta que me digas que demonios te pasa.

— No me pasa nada.

Y ahí iba; conocías muy bien a Hermione como para saber que empezaría de terca y cabeza dura. No podías permitir que eso pasara.

— Hermione, cariño…

— ¡No me digas cariño!

Aquél grito te dejo de piedra, sin poder creer lo que escuchabas y sabiendo que ahí se iba a desatar una batalla, silenciaste la oficina y sellaste la puerta, aquella mujer te iba a escuchar. Antes de que comenzaras a hablar, Hermione comenzó a pasearse por la habitación como una posesa, murmuraba palabras sin sentido y te ignoraba completamente, pero aun así sabias que estaba furiosa contigo, ¿Por qué? Bueno, eso es lo que ibas a averiguar.

Sin esperar más y sin importarte los reclamos por parte de la castaña avanzaste unos pasos hasta llegar a su lado, y una vez que lo lograste usando gran parte de tu fuerza la tomaste por los hombros y la obligaste a mirarte a la cara. Hermione lucho por zafarse pero no lo logro, te grito que la soltaras, te golpeo en el pecho, te maldijo pero tú no la soltaste, y no lo ibas a hacer hasta que esa mujer hablara.

— Hermione, contrólate, no entiendo porque demonios estás así pero…

— ¿No entiendes? ¿En verdad no entiendes? ¿Crees que no sé lo que Ron dice de mí? ¿Crees que no sé qué te pasas horas con el hablando a mis espaldas? ¿Tú crees que no…?

— ¿Y tú crees que se lo permito?

Estabas dolido, no podías creer que Hermione pensara eso de ti.

— No te entiendo Hermione, no me vengas que es esa estupidez la que te tiene así, jamás te molesto que hablara con Ron, pensé que lo que dijera o no de ti te tenía sin cuidado, pero créeme cuando intenta insultarte no se lo permito.

Al parecer el dolor e indignación en tu rostro fue evidente, ya que Hermione comenzó a morderse el labio y todo enojo pareció desaparecer de su rostro, pero entonces otra emoción comenzó a formarse, una que no te gustaba para nada; dolor.

— Dime Harry, ¿Me defiendes? ¿Proteges mi honor? ¿Qué se siente mentirle a tu amigo? ¿Qué se siente tener dos caras? Porque tú y yo lo sabemos, a él no le dices toda la verdad, así como no se la decimos a nadie.

No pudiste evitar bufar molesto, aquella charla ya la habían tenido muchas veces, sabías que a Hermione le molestaba, así como también te molestaba a ti pero no podían hacer mucho por remediarlo. Estaban contra la espada y la pared, estaban enamorados, tú sabías que Hermione era tu todo y estabas segura que para ella aplicaba lo mismo pero, no por eso podían gritar a los cuatro vientos su relación. Después de todo, era prohibida. Si bien era cierto no había un lazo que uniera a Ron y Hermione, al momento que ustedes hablaran todo se sabría, habría más de uno que se sentiría traicionado y aquello era lo que querían evitar.

Soltaste a Hermione y ahora tú comenzaste a pasear por la oficina.

— Ya lo hemos hablado, necesitamos tiempo, lo único que…

— No tenemos tiempo.

Aquellas palabras bastaron para que te pararas en seco, buscaste a Hermione y la encontraste a unos metros de ti, viendo a la nada mientras aquella máscara de dolor seguía creciendo.

— ¿Disculpa?

— No tenemos tiempo Harry, se nos acabó el tiempo.

Escuchar aquello te aterró, sentiste como tu corazón latía desaforadamente mientras tus entrañas se revolvían inquietas. Temiste aquel momento muchas veces, no estabas listo para eso. Hermione, te iba a dejar.

— Hermione, yo…

Sentías un nudo en tu garganta creciendo de manera alarmante, aquello no podía estar pasando, ella no te podía dejar, ustedes se amaban, se necesitaban… si bien era cierto las cosas no habían salido como los dos hubieran querido, ahí estaban, juntos… compartiendo una vida… bueno, una medio vida, pero eso era suficiente por ahora, podían sobrevivir así mientras las cosas con Ron y el mundo se calmaban, o al menos, eso habías creído.

— Hermione, por favor…

Las palabras murieron en tu garganta, no pudiste seguir hablando. Viste como Hermione te sonrió tristemente y te veía con pena. Era verdad, te iba a abandonar.

— Harry, yo…

— Por favor no me dejes, yo… yo te amo Hermione, sé que tú me amas, podemos salir de esto, por favor Hermione, no me dejes… yo… yo te necesito, yo no sé… yo…

No podías pensar coherentemente, el terror que sentías por el abandono de Hermione mataba tu parte consciente, simplemente no podías formular frases con sentido, estabas haciendo el ridículo frente a tu castaña pero eso no te importaba, eras capaz de suplicarle de rodillas, eras…

— ¿Qué nos espera juntos? ¿Una vida de engaño? ¿De mentiras? ¿Viviremos siempre escondidos? ¿Tendremos que seguir fingiendo que sólo somos amigos? ¿Te tengo que seguir tratando ante todos como un hermano?

— No.

Era verdad, no ibas a permitir eso, si ahora estaban así era por las circunstancias, porque después de todo Ron era tu amigo y Hermione hasta hace un mes había sido su prometida, como ya le habías dicho a Hermione lo único que necesitaban era tiempo, tiempo de que Ron lo superara, de que cuando hablaran, lo tomaran bien él y todos los Weasley, porque ese era el problema, no podías hablar por miedo a lo que aquella familia pensara, porque, después de todo también era tu familia.

Al parecer Hermione entendió aquellas palabras que no pronunciaste, ya que bufó molesta y se separó de ti aún más, con aquello sentiste que se te escurría de las manos.

— No tengo tiempo Harry, no tenemos tiempo.

— Pero…

— ¡No hay tiempo!

La castaña te estaba volviendo loco, no comprendías sus ataques de histeria, era como si no tuviera control de sus emociones y eso te preocupaba.

— Hermione…

— ¡Dije que no!

En algún punto de aquella platica te perdiste, no te gustaba que te gritaran y mucho menos no saber el motivo por lo cual esto pasaba, no comprendías y te desesperaba no saber porque Hermione de un día para otro parecía tan preocupada por el tiempo… acaso… ¿Acaso había encontrado a alguien más?

Negaste con la cabeza apenas ésta idea cruzo por tu cabeza. Era imposible, ella te amaba, ella no podía engañarte…

— ¿Me sigues amando?

Tu pregunta tomo por sorpresa a la castaña, dejó de gritar y te vio como si estuvieras loco, no te gusto aquella reacción pero era mejor eso a que gritara como posesa, aun así esperaste, querías saber la verdad, si te había dejado de amar tenías derecho a saberlo.

— Esa pregunta no viene al caso.

— Para mí si lo tiene, quiero saber si me sigues amando, quiero saber si esta estúpida obsesión tuya es porque ya tienes a alguien más…

Una carcajada no te permitió continuar con tu discurso, levantaste la vista y viste con sorpresa que Hermione reía histéricamente, pero, no tuviste tiempo de ofenderte por este detalle ya que inmediatamente después Hermione comenzó a llorar como si su vida dependiera de ello. Aquello te desarmo, sin importarte el hecho de que bien ya habías pasado a ser historia en la vida de Hermione, rápidamente fuiste a su lado y la abrazaste con fuerza, te sorprendió que la castaña correspondiera tu abrazo y se aferrara a ti como si aún te amara.

— Hermione, tranquila… si ya no me amas… yo… bueno, si ya no me amas…

Sentiste un golpe en tu pecho e inmediatamente Hermione se separó un poco de ti, pero aún sin soltarte.

— Por supuesto que te amo, idiota.

Tu boca se secó, sentiste una voltereta en tu pecho y un rayo de la esperanza muerta que comenzó a brotar en tu interior, ahora si no entendías nada.

— Pero tú…

Aunque no te conociera como lo hacía, Hermione sabía perfectamente que estabas más que perdido, la viste limpiar sus lágrimas y suspirar profundamente. Lo viste, por fin iba a hablar.

— Hay alguien más.

Tragaste saliva dolorosamente mientras sentías que aquella esperanza y aquellas palabras que hasta hace un momento había dicho Hermione, se las llevaba el viento; tenías razón, al parecer por mucho que decía que te amaba, te iba a dejar. Entrecerraste los ojos con dolor y retuviste el aire por un momento. Estabas por hablar cuando Hermione poso su dedo sobre tus labios y te impidió hacerlo.

— Harry, yo… nosotros... yo…

Que Hermione se quedara sin palabras y no supiera que decir, sin duda era una mala señal, aun así y haciendo uso de toda tu fuerza de voluntad esperaste. Viste como Hermione se mordía el labio y se retorcía las manos.

— ¿Hermione?

Si no hablaba de una vez a ti te iba a dar un ataque, y estabas seguro que…

— Estoy embarazada.

Aquellas palabras tardaron un segundo en ser asimiladas por tu cerebro, aun cuando lo asimilaste no pudiste evitar quedarte ahí de pie, mientras todos los colores se perdían en tu rostro. Viste como Hermione se mordía el labio y esperaba tu reacción, pero, no le diste mucho. Tenía que ser una broma… No es que el hecho de ser padre no te emocionara, por supuesto que lo hacía, de hecho en ese momento sentías como una felicidad que jamás habías sentido comenzó a brotar de tu corazón pero… ahí había un gran pero. No era el momento para que aquel pequeño naciera.

Al parecer Hermione vio todo eso que pensabas en tu rostro, ya que una máscara de dolor y decepción se dibujó en el rostro de la mujer que más amabas y que ahora te iba a hacer padre… _padre…_ibas a ser padre.

— Sé que no es el momento perfecto para esto pero créeme Harry, yo no planee esto, yo no quiero que…

Pero no la dejaste terminar, apenas la realidad de que ibas a ser padre se abrió paso por tu cabeza nada más te importo. Era verdad, no era el momento perfecto, pero ahora comprendías, eso ahora no importaba. Ahora comprendías la prisa de Hermione, ahora sabías que en efecto no tenían tiempo, no sabías que iban a hacer ni como pero, de lo que estabas seguro era que no ibas a permitir que tu hijo, fuera el fruto de una relación clandestina, no ibas a permitir que nadie lo señalara por eso.

Antes de que Hermione continuara hablando, depositaste un beso sobre sus labios y sin que la castaña lo esperara la cargaste y la hiciste girar, querías contagiarle un poco de la inmensa dicha que sentías, necesitabas que ella supiera que todo iba a cambiar, porque, lo iba a hacer.

Una vez que dejaste de nuevo a tu castaña en el suelo y después de reír como un loco, Hermione te vio con una ceja enarcada.

— ¿Harry?

— Gracias Hermione, muchas gracias, yo… yo… gracias.

Tenías mucho que agradecerle, después de todo ella te estaba dando la familia que siempre deseaste. Y hablando de familias… cierta familia de pelirrojos cruzó por tu cabeza en ese momento pero por extraño que pareciera ahora te importaba poco lo que tuvieran que decir de tu relación y de tu futura paternidad.

— Harry, los Weasley ellos…

— Ellos no me importan.

— Pero son tu familia, tú me lo has dicho muchas veces y…

— La única familia que me importa esta en esta habitación.

Para reafirmar el hecho, posaste tu mano sobre el ahora vientre plano de Hermione, y sin despegar la vista de ella le prometiste sin palabras que ahora todo iba a cambiar. No supiste cuantas veces la besaste, no supiste cuanto festejaste, lo único que sabías es que ahora tu vida iba a cambiar, y para empezar ese cambio, tenías que hablar con alguien, tenías una plática pendiente que no estabas tan seguro fuera a salir bien.

—**oooooOOOOOooooo—**

Era ahora o nunca, eso lo sabías. Y en verdad deseabas no hacerlo jamás.

Tomando en cuenta los acontecimientos de las últimas semanas cualquiera diría que estabas listo para cualquier cosa, pero no era así.

Después de todo en aquellas semanas habías destrozado la vida que por años te costó construir, no tenías mejor amigo, él te odiaba. La familia que consideraste como propia desde tus once años ahora no te quería ver ni en pintura, aquella madre que sentiste como propia desde tu niñez, ahora no te podía ver sin maldecirte. Y a decir verdad y aunque sonara raro, aquello no te importaba, de hecho podías decir que te encontrabas en la mejor etapa de tu vida; todo, porque la tenías a _ella._

Sentiste como Hermione apretaba tu mano dándote su mudo apoyo. Se lo agradeciste con el alma. Todos pensarían que después de informarle al mundo, y a tu antigua familia de la clandestina relación que por meses mantuviste con tu mejor amiga, aun cuando ésta era prometida de tu mejor amigo y que ahora ambos iban a ser padres, decírselo a alguien más no sería problema alguno. Ahora comprendías que estuviste muy equivocado.

Siempre supiste que en la vida había noticias y pláticas que era mejor evitar, por años creíste que aquella plática era la que hasta hace poco tuviste con Ron, pero ahora te dabas cuenta que estabas en un error. Sin saber qué hacer y sintiendo como el valor te iba abandonando poco a poco, levantaste la vista hacia el techo, no pudiste evitar admirar el acabado de aquel lugar, era elegante y seguramente había costado una fortuna, te preguntabas si…

Fue en ese momento que un golpe en tus costillas te obligo a bajar la vista, dirigiste a Hermione una rápida mirada sólo para ver como tu castaña te reprendía sin palabras. Sin poderlo evitar tragaste saliva y entonces haciendo uso de todo tu valor levantaste la vista. Unos ojos castaños te devolvieron la mirada mientras una ceja enarcada te ponía los nervios de punta.

Querías largarte de ahí. Estabas seguro que aquél iba a ser el último día de tu vida, no era justo, habías pasado por mucho, habías sufrido mucho… era increíble que Harry Potter fuera a morir aquel día y en aquellas manos. Voldemort estaría muy decepcionado.

— ¿Galletas?

Aquel ofrecimiento tan fuera de lugar logró sacarte de tus absurdos pensamientos, abriste la boca para contestar pero no salió palabra alguna, negaste con la cabeza y sintiendo el peso de aquellos ojos castaños una vez más bajaste la vista. Viste tus manos, viste las manos de Hermione que nerviosas jugaban entre ellas, tenías que hacer algo para matar el tiempo, tal vez si lograbas esto la tensión en aquella habitación fuera menor. Sin pensarlo demasiado tomaste la taza de té que hasta hace un momento te habían ofrecido y te la llevaste al instante a los labios.

— ¡Maldición!

Soltaste aquella taza cuando el líquido caliente quemo tu pobre lengua.

— Por lo menos sabemos que no es mudo.

Aquel comentario logro que tus mejillas enrojecieran, no era el momento ni el lugar para ponerte a maldecir.

— Lo siento señor, yo…

— Ahórrate las explicaciones y mejor habla muchacho, me estás poniendo nervioso.

Asentiste torpemente mientras Jon Granger posaba su castaña mirada sobre ti, aquellos ojos te ponían mal, después de todo no podías verlos sin acordarte de Hermione, la castaña sintiendo tu miedo una vez más acaricio tu mano y se pegó más a tu lado, Jane Granger, se sentó al lado de su marido y espero que hablaras. Tomaste aire, ensayaste las palabras en tu cabeza pero no salieron de tu boca. Aquello era más difícil de lo que pudiste llegar a pensar, y es que, estabas seguro que cuando aquel señor se enterara de que habías embarazado a su hija, aquella que todos, incluidos ellos consideraban tu hermana, aquella que hasta hace poco estaba comprometida con su mejor amigo… bueno, eso no le gustaría a nadie. Pero tenías que hacerlo, después de todo no estabas ahí sólo por eso, ibas a pedir la mano de la castaña y si querías formar una familia con Hermione, tenías que hablarlo con su padre; aunque eso te aterrara.

Pasaron unos diez minutos más en absoluto silencio, fue entonces que escuchaste un bufido a tu lado, giraste la cabeza y viste como Hermione evidentemente cansada de tu infantil actitud, rodaba los ojos y respiraba profundamente. Lo iba a hacer ella.

— Papá…

Ah no, eso no lo ibas a permitir. Dejando de lado el hecho que aquél iba a ser el último día de tu vida, y dejando de lado el miedo que sentías por Jon Granger, sin darle tiempo a Hermione, te pusiste de pie y prácticamente gritaste las palabras que tenían horas en tu cabeza y que simplemente se negaban a salir.

— ¡Hermione está embarazada, vamos a ser padres y yo quisiera que por favor me concediera su mano, yo quiero casarme con su hija, yo la amo, la amo más que mi vida y le suplico que nos permita formar una familia, una familia que prácticamente ya está empezada porque bueno, bueno… yo… yo la embarace y yo creo que…!

— Harry, cállate.

Estabas hablando de más, sintiendo como tus mejillas enrojecían, callaste de golpe y viste con terror como el rostro de Jon Granger cambiaba de color. Paso del rojo al morado en una velocidad alarmante. Ibas a morir, ibas a morir y ni siquiera ibas a conocer a tu hijo…

Casi pudiste sentir las manos de Jon Granger sobre tu cuello y apretarlo con fuerza mientras rojo de la ira te reclamaba y te hacía pagar el que hubieras pervertido, embarazado y convertido en una adúltera a su única y hermosa hija. Ibas a morir, ibas a morir en manos de un muggle, ibas a dejar a tu hijo sin padre, ibas a…

Pero no pudiste seguir pensando, ya que en ese momento Jon Granger se puso de pie y sin que pudieras defenderte, el hombre de dos zancadas llegó a tu lado. Lanzaste una última mirada a Hermione, le gritaste que la amabas con la mirada y entonces cerraste los ojos, por fin ibas a ver a tus padres… fue entonces que algo curioso paso, en lugar de sentir aquellas enormes manos en tu cuello, las sentiste sobre tus hombros e instantes después unos fuertes brazos que te abrazaban con fuerza, escuchaste una carcajada y después un grito de auténtica felicidad. Sin comprender lo que pasaba abriste los ojos, cuando lo hiciste, viste a Jon Granger abrazarte con fuerza mientras reía como un enloquecido, como si le hubieran contado el mejor chiste del mundo, a su espalda Jane Granger saltaba de felicidad mientras iba a abrazar a su hija.

— ¡Te lo dije! ¡Te lo dije mujer, y tú no me querías creer!

— Oh, cállate Jon.

Sin entender una palabra de aquello te limitaste a corresponder torpemente aquel abrazo del hombre que hasta hace unos momentos juraste te iba a matar, minutos después Jane Granger llegó a tu lado y te abrazo. Así pasaron unos minutos de felicitaciones y vistos buenos hacia su futura boda, una vez que todo se hubo calmado todos tomaron asiento y tú simplemente no te podías quedar con la duda.

— Disculpe pero…. Que fue eso de lo que hablaban…

Jon Granger se carcajeó una vez más mientras prácticamente se burlaba de su esposa.

— Me has hecho ganar una apuesta Harry Potter.

— ¿Una apuesta?

Tanto tú como Hermione veían sorprendidos al matrimonio Granger sin entender una palabra.

— Así es, le dije a ésta señora que no iban a tardar ni seis meses en darnos la noticia de que estaban saliendo, debo decirlo, el embarazo y la boda no lo esperaba, pero el punto es que le gané.

Jane Granger hizo una mueca y golpeo cariñosamente a su esposo.

— Hiciste trampa y lo sabes, las circunstancias no fueron como dijiste así que ésta estúpida apuesta se anula.

— Oh, por supuesto que no mujer.

Pasaron otros veinte minutos hasta que aquel matrimonio se pudo poner de acuerdo, después de discutir, habían en efecto anulado la apuesta, aunque Jon Granger seguía sonriendo como si se hubiera sacado la lotería. Sonreía con auténtica felicidad a su hija y a ti, fue ahí que te sentiste una vez más en familia, si bien era cierto habías perdido a una, ahora habías ganado a otra y aquello te hacía inmensamente feliz. Fue entonces que lo comprendiste, por meses tuviste miedo de la plática pendiente que tenías con Ron, incluso te había aterrado aquella que acababas de tener con Jon Granger, no podías creer que alguna vez te planteaste la posibilidad de jamás hablar de aquello con nadie, condenando con esto a Hermione a una vida de auténtica y pura clandestinidad, fue ahí, al verla sonreír a sus padres y al sentir su mano sobre la tuya que lo entendiste, ahora, era sin duda, mejor que nunca.

* * *

**Y eso es todo por hoy ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? Espero sus comentarios, ya saben que son gratis, hasta la próxima y espero vernos por aquí muy muy pronto, saludos.**


End file.
